Secrète
by Suuubliime
Summary: J'ai un secret, Peux-tu le garder? Jure-le sur ta vie, Mieux vaut le verrouiller, l'enfermer dans ta poche, Et le garder jusqu'à la tombe. Si je te montre ensuite ce que je sais, Tu ne répéteras pas ce que j'ai dit, Parce que deux peuvent garder un secret… Si l'un d'eux est mort ...
1. Une fille en boite

_Encore une nouvelle fic, et oui ! Celle-ci n'a absolument aucun rapport ni avec « Justice Absolue », ni « La couleur pourpre ». Elle est indépendante, du moins pour le moment ! Le personnage (je ne vous dirai pas son nom c'est un secret :p) m'appartient exclusivement. En gros, pas toucher !_

_J'écris toujours cette histoire en écoutant « Secret », de The Pierces. _

1

Une fille en boite

Un.

Deux.

Un.

Deux.

Lance un regard par-dessus ton épaule.

Tournes-toi.

Masque tes émotions.

Ne parle pas.

Une personne de taille moyenne marchait dans une rue sombre, à la nuit tombée. Elle portait une grande cape noire, trouées à quelques endroits. Sa main droite, dissimulée par les tissus, était serrée sur le pommeau d'une dague d'une longueur de trente centimètres. Une opale de feu était incrustée dans le pommeau d'argent. De l'autre côté de sa taille, à la ceinture de cuir, était suspendue une à la dague, au pommeau aussi noire que l'ébène, avec une agate noire.

Les bottes de cuir sombre de l'inconnu ne produisaient aucun bruit sur le sol de terre. L'étranger se déplaçait aussi souplement et silencieusement qu'un chat. Il sortit enfin d'une énième ruelle, quitta les murs qu'il rasait pour s'avancer, le dos courbé, vers le port. Un navire y était amarré. Sa coque d'un violet sombre était composée de longues planches de bois. La tête de proue représentait le buste d'un cheval à la crinière de feu, ornementé de chaînes de fer. Tout en haut, une voile blanche s'étendait, sur laquelle était écrit « Spade ». Une autre voile noire représentait une tête de mort sur un as de pique rouge, surmontée de deux petits smileys bleus.

L'étrange silhouette se glissa derrière des tonneaux d'alcools, accroupie. Soudainement, elle bondie d'un côté et se précipita tel un ombre par une fenêtre ouverte de la coque du bateau. Arrivée à l'intérieur, son regard d'obsidienne scruta les alentours. La pièce était remplie de caisse et tonneau en tout genre, servant sûrement à stocker la nourriture. L'ombre se glissa dans une caisse vide, à côté de tonneau de saké, et referma derrière elle. Elle était désormais plongée dans une totale obscurité, mais ses yeux aux iris aussi noirs que ses pupilles s'adaptés rapidement.

Longtemps, la passagère clandestine attendit, accroupie dans sa caisse, les genoux repliés contre son buste. Elle s'enroula dans sa longue cape noire et s'endormit, basculant dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Alors que l'inconnu dormait paisiblement dans sa caisse, un homme coiffé d'un chapeau blanc s'introduisait dans la pièce, l'esprit embrumé. Cela faisait un jour qu'ils avaient quitté le port, et avait tous entrepris de fêter leurs dernières victoires en date à grand renfort de saké. L'homme s'avança en titubant vers le fond de la salle, remplie son verre de saké, et se tourna vers une caisse comme les autres. Sa main débloqua à tâtons le verrou, et l'ouvrit brusquement. Les yeux noisette de l'homme se posèrent alors sur une forme noire, entourée de tissus, dont seul le visage à moitié caché par une capuche était visible. Croyant rêver, il mit un temps à réagir.

- Oh ! Une fille en boite ! gloussa-t-il en saisissant de sa puissante poigne le bras de la fille, qui se réveilla en sursaut.

L'inconnue ouvrit les yeux, et rencontra ceux d'un homme, qui portait une chemise bleu lavande dévoilant son torse musclé. Des boucles cuivrées encadraient son visage à la mâchoire carrée.

- Je savais pas qu'on en faisait ! rigola-t-il en approchant puérilement son visage de celle de la jeune fille.

Il rigola d'avantage en l'inspectant, une moue stupide collé à son visage. Elle avait des cheveux noirs, qui s'arrêtaient à ses épaules, pour partir en pic. Sa peau était horriblement pâle, comme si elle n'avait jamais été exposée aux rayons du soleil, ou alors très peu. Elle était fine et grande, du moins pour une fille, et avait des muscles bien dessinés. Sa silhouette longiligne la rapprochait étrangement du chat. Son nez droit et se fronça lorsque l'odeur d'alcool de l'homme lui parvint, lui brûlant les narines.

- Allez viens ! s'écria-t-il en la tirant vers la porte de la salle.

Ils débouchèrent tout deux sur un pont. Une vingtaine d'homme buvaient en grande quantité, et riaient à des plaisanteries toutes aussi suspectes les unes que les autres.

- Les mecs ! les interpella le nouvel arrivant. Vous devinerez jamais ce que j'ai trouvé !

- T'as trouvé quoi ? ria un homme aussi large que haut.

- Devinez ! rétorqua le premier.

Tous les hommes rirent, puis lancèrent des suppositions saugrenues.

- Une guimauve !

- Un zèbre !

- De la bière !

- Du roquefort !

- Un chat !

L'homme rigola doucement et commença à se tourner.

- Et bien ça y ressemble oui… commença-t-il entre deux gloussements digne d'une poule.

Il s'arrêta alors, en constatant que la jeune fille en boite qu'il avait dénichée n'était plus derrière lui.

- Elle est où ? s'exclama-t-il bêtement en regardant dans son chapeau, comme si elle pouvait s'y cacher.

Alors qu'il continuait son manège, l'attention de ses camarades avait été ramenée sur un autre qui faisait le pitre, se balançant dangereusement sur le mat. Alors qu'il était à deux doigts de tomber, sous les rires de ses camarades, il cria :

- Un chat !

Il se redressa vivement et se dirigea à quatre pattes vers le félin. Son pelage noir et brillant était hérissé en signe d'avertissement. Mais l'homme n'y prêta aucune attention, bien trop attiré par le chat. Les yeux noirs aux pupilles fendues parurent exaspérés quand la main du nouveau venu caressa gentiment sa tête. Il cracha à ses pieds et courut vers un autre endroit du bateau, espérant échapper à cette horde d'hommes saouls. Mais un l'attrapa par la peau du cou. C'était celui au chapeau.

- C'est bizarre mais tu me dis quelque chose toi… chuchota-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Débarrasse-toi de ce chat, tu sais bien que les animaux ne sont pas acceptés à bord ! le prévint un de ses compagnons plus sobre que les autres.

Celui au chapeau fit une moue peinée, mais avant même qu'il n'est eu le temps de réagir, un autre saisit le chat et commença à se diriger vers le bastingage, en direction de l'eau. L'animal se débattit de toutes ses forces, mais il lui parut que son agresseur était insensible à ses coups de griffes. Alors que l'eau se rapprochait peu à peu et que le félin voyait sa mort imminente, un soubresaut le saisit, et il se transforma en femme.

- C'est la fille en boite ! cria celui aux mèches cuivrées.

_C'est tout pour ce premier chapitre, les autres arriveront… bah quand ils arriveront ! La semaine prochaine, sûrement…_

_Merci d'avoir lu, donnez-moi vos avis ! (Essayez de deviner sur quel navire elle a atterrie !)_

_N'oubliez pas de garder le secret !_


	2. De l'eau tu ne t'approcheras point

_Salut tout le monde ! Je voudrai d'abord remercier _**XoXonii**_ (je te remets la médaille de premier revieweurs ! Bravo !), _**Deathgothika **_et _**vampirenessi**_ pour leurs commentaires !_

_Cette fois, j'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant Lemon Tree, bonne lecture !_

2

De l'eau, tu ne t'approcheras point

La fille en boite, comme l'avait si bien nommé l'homme au chapeau, tenta vainement de se soustraire à la poigne de son geôlier. Cependant, son opposant faisait preuve d'une force extraordinaire, ce qui lui valut un bon bleu au dos. Elle se contorsionna à la manière du chat qui sommeillait en elle et passa par-dessus l'épaule de son adversaire. A son plus grand malheur, le regard de tous les hommes présents sur le bateau était fixé sur elle, et plus particulièrement sur sa silhouette fine. Son teint de métisse à l'origine était altéré par sa pâleur presque maladive. Ses petites canines mordaient nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure, légèrement rosée. Pas gênée le moins du monde du regard des autres, mais plutôt agacée, elle recula dans un coin du bateau, méfiante.

Un jeune homme s'approcha alors d'elle, apparaissant de derrière un de ses compagnons. Il avait des cheveux bruns dont quelques mèches cachés ses yeux semblables à des diamants noirs. Sa silhouette musclé, mais qui révélait néanmoins sa jeunesse, se dirigea d'un pas incertain vers elle. Un chapeau orange avec deux smileys bleu y était accroché. Sa chemise débraillée était à moitié enlevée.

- Un chat ! s'écria-t-il en posant sa grande main sur la tête de la jeune fille, ébouriffant gentiment ses cheveux.

Celle-ci cracha furieusement à ses pieds, et s'éloigna de lui.

- Suis-moi, lui recommanda une voix, derrière une porte.

Suspicieuse, l'inconnue entra dans la pièce, laissant derrière elle les navigateurs tous plus saouls les uns que les autres. Elle était désormais dans une petite chambre aux couleurs roses et blanches, avec quelques lits à droites, et une porte à gauche menant sur une salle de bain. Intriguée, elle fit face à celui qu'il l'avait aidé sans raison.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te veux aucun mal !

Il parlait comme à un animal particulièrement craintif. Son sourire confiant n'eut cependant pas le don de détendre les muscles de l'étrangère, qui restait obstinément près de la porte, prête à s'échapper au moindre mouvement brusque.

- Il vaudrait mieux que tu restes ici en attendant qu'ils dessaoulent, lui conseilla-t-il.

Il passa non loin d'elle, posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, il l'avait fermé à clé derrière lui. La passagère clandestine ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en se laissant tomber sur un lit au matelas moelleux. Rien ne s'était passé comme elle l'avait prévu. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle voyageait sans y être invitée à bord d'un bateau. Mais jamais elle ne s'était fait prendre. Jamais. Sauf ce soir. Quand elle y repensait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se traiter silencieusement d'imbécile. C'était si bête ! Si seulement elle n'aimait pas autant dormir, elle aurait entendu le pirate et l'aurait assommé. Le lendemain il se serait réveillé avec une simple bosse sur le crâne et l'impression d'avoir fait un rêve bien étrange.

Mais désormais, elle était enfermée dans une chambre aux couleurs horriblement féminines, avec des hommes saouls juste devant, sur un bateau qu'elle ne connaissait nullement, et avec aucune chance de s'enfuir. L'idée de se jeter à la mer et de gagner le littoral le plus proche à la nage était exclue. A cause de son pouvoir, elle ne savait nager. Et puis, elle détestait l'eau plus que tout. Sous toutes ses formes. Depuis qu'une partie d'elle s'était transformée en félin, elle ne buvait plus d'eau, préférant le lait.

Ses paupières se fermèrent d'elle-même, et elle bascula gracieusement sur le lit aux draps roses bonbons.

- Capitaine, peut-être faudrait-il attendre qu'elle…

- Il est midi, elle a assez dormi.

- Mais…

- Elle est sur mon bateau.

Trois hommes entrèrent dans la chambre aux couleurs enfantines. L'un avait des cheveux aussi roses que les murs, et ses lèvres violettes formaient une étrange courbe dès qu'il parlait. Le second n'était autre que l'homme au chapeau et aux mèches cuivrés. Le dernier, le brun à la peau légèrement bronzée, ferma brutalement la porte derrière lui. En ce moment même, il avait l'exacte expression que le smiley pas content sur son chapeau. Il paraissait évident qu'il n'aimait pas les inconnus. Il saisit d'une main le drap sur lequel dormait la brune et le tira d'un coup sec. Un regard noir se posa sur lui.

- Ton nom, demanda froidement le capitaine en se penchant vers la jeune fille.

Celle-ci se redressa souplement, remis ses mèches noires en place et accabla le brun de son regard aux pupilles fendues.

- Ton nom, répéta-t-il en ne se laissant pas démonter.

- Himitsu, répondit-elle lentement en faisant rouler chaque syllabe sur sa langue.

Elle avait une voix au timbre veloutée, envoutant, mais néanmoins distant. Son nom avait était prononcé comme si elle confiait un secret.

- Que fais-tu sur mon bateau ?

- Je voyage, répondit-elle après quelques secondes.

- Ace, ne sois pas méchant, elle n'a pas l'air de savoir où… commença l'homme aux cheveux rose.

La dénommée Himitsu se tourna légèrement vers lui. C'était lui qui l'avait aidé à se cacher des autres. Mais c'était aussi lui qui l'avait enfermé dans cette chambre aux horribles couleurs.

- Et où comptes-tu allez ? reprit le capitaine en ignorant son camarade.

- Loin, rétorqua Himitsu.

- Jusque où ?

- Jusqu'à ce qu'on m'arrête.

- Bien.

Il la prit vivement par le bras. Dès que sa main entra en contact avec le bras de la jeune fille, elle sentit une vive chaleur la traverser. Mais étrangement, cela la rassura. Il la tira hors de la chambre. La luminosité du soleil lui brûla quelque peu la rétine, mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant de marcher tel un automate à sa suite. Les regards des autres pirates se posèrent sur elle, méfiant et surpris. Ce n'était que des hommes.

- J'aime pas les étrangers, s'exclama le capitaine en l'arrêtant. Mais j'aime bien les chats.

Ils se trouvaient maintenant tous deux au bord du bastingage. Le cœur d'Himitsu se serra à la vue de l'eau. Il la poussa légèrement dans le creux du dos, la rapprochant encore plus des flots.

- On m'a dit que tu te changeais en chat, c'est intéressant, dit-il. J'ai toujours voulu avoir un animal à bord. Alors t'a deux options, sois tu sautes, et termines par la même occasion ton fabuleux voyage au fond de l'océan, sois tu nous rejoins.

Le souffle d'Himitsu se coupa.

- Vous rejoindre ? articula-t-elle.

- Ouais. Devenir pirate. Sous mon commandement, précisa-t-il.

Elle plongea son regard d'obsidienne dans le sien, et sus qu'il était sérieux. Sois elle plongeait, sois elle le rejoignait. Malheureusement, elle n'avait jamais eu l'ambition de devenir pirate. Non, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était voyager. S'éloigner d'eux. S'éloigner de tout le monde, en définitive.

Il la poussa un peu plus vers la mer. Les hommes derrière eux retenaient leurs souffles. Himitsu ne put empêcher la panique de s'emparer lentement d'elle.

Un pas de plus.

Le vent faisait voler ses cheveux noirs, qui lui cachaient à moitié le visage. Mais malgré cela, elle la voyait parfaitement. La mer. Cette eau tourbillonnante. Ces flots agités. Ces profondeurs obscures. Ce sel piquant. Ce sable irritant.

- J'accepte ! cria-t-elle brusquement, alors qu'elle était à deux doigts de tomber.

_Elle a accepté !_

_Evidemment, vous ne parlerez de ce secret à personne. N'est-ce pas ?_

_A la semaine prochaine !_


	3. Mon capitaine

Merci à XoXonii et vampirenessi pour leurs commentaires.

Il n'y aura pas de chapitre samedi prochain, alors à dans deux semaines !

* * *

3

Mon capitaine

Le capitaine affichait désormais un large sourire victorieux. Il s'anima soudainement, et toute hostilité quitta son visage. Il ressemblait désormais à un enfant qui venait d'acquérir un nouveau jouet. Himitsu en profita pour s'éloigner en vitesse du bastingage. Dès qu'elle fut assez loin, elle récupéra ses esprits, et se rendit enfin compte de son immense bêtise.

- Trop tard ! T'as accepté ! rigola le capitaine du bateau en sautillant bêtement sur place.

Les autres souriaient aussi largement, heureux de voir leur capitaine retrouvait son caractère habituel. L'homme aux cheveux rose rejoignit en vitesse la brune.

- Moi c'est Damian !

- Alex, enchanté ! lança l'homme au chapeau de cowboy.

Il l'enleva et s'inclina rapidement devant elle.

- Ici, tu es sur le Spade's boat ! Bienvenue dans l'équipage ! continua-t-il.

Chacun s'approchèrent d'elle, sois pour lui serrer la main, sois s'incliner devant elle. Le seul à rester à l'écart était le capitaine au chapeau orange, qui arborait un léger sourire narquois.

- Je… débuta Himitsu.

Elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle venait de rejoindre un équipage de pirate. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Elle n'avait pas pu faire ça.

- Je suis Portgas D Ace, et à partir de maintenant, c'est moi ton capitaine ! s'écria-t-il.

Elle lui adressa un regard courroucé.

- Tu m'as forcé à te rejoindre.

- Tu as accepté.

- Sous la contrainte.

- Mais tu as quand même accepté.

- Ca ne compte pas.

- Oh que si ! Serais-tu capable de trahir ta promesse ? fit mine de s'offusquer Ace.

- Je ne suis pas comme ça, et de toute manière, je ne t'ai rien promis.

Il éluda sa remarque. Damian riait avec les autres membres, alors qu'Himitsu était sur le point d'exploser. Elle qui était d'un naturel plutôt calme n'en revenait pas de son comportement. Embarquer clandestinement sur ce bateau avait été la pire erreur de sa vie.

- Ils sont comme chien et chat ! gloussa Damian.

Himitsu lui lança un regard qui aurait dû le consumer sur place, mais il se contenta de rire d'avantages. Elle se transforma en chat, comme souvent lorsqu'elle avait besoin de calme, sous les yeux éberlués de l'ensemble de l'équipage. Passant sous les jambes d'un homme au ventre immense, elle grimpa agilement et parvint en quelques secondes tout en haut du mât. L'air marin ébouriffait ses cours poils noirs et soyeux. Ses yeux aux pupilles fendues fixaient l'horizon. Son esprit s'apaisa lentement. Ses oreilles dressées percevaient les moindres bruits du bateau, ainsi elle entendit la conversation qu'avait le capitaine avec Alex :

- Ca nous fait un membre en plus, c'est une bonne chose, disait-il. Mais tu penses qu'elle est capable de se battre ?

- J'en suis certain, répondit le capitaine.

Il y eut un moment de silence, et il expliqua :

- Sa démarche. Sa façon de regarder les autres, comme des cibles potentielles. Ça se voit tout de suite qu'elle s'est déjà battue. Mais on dirait qu'elle a plus l'habitude d'agir dans l'ombre.

- C'est plus un assassin qu'un pirate, remarqua avec une pointe d'ironie Alex.

- On a besoin de n'importe quelle sorte de pirates. Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir pris dans l'équipage.

- Dit plutôt qu'elle t'a tapé dans l'œil !

Il mit un temps à répondre, et quand il le fit, ce fut pour changer légèrement de sujet :

- Et puis, elle a un fruit du démon, ce n'est pas rien.

Sur ces paroles, Himitsu entendit qu'il s'éloignait. Son attention se détacha de ses nouveaux camarades, et elle bascula dans le pays des rêves.

- J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un qui dormait autant que toi ! rigola une voix à ses côtés.

Le chat se réveilla brusquement, mais ne parut pas surpris de voir un homme aux cheveux roses à deux doigts de son museau. Il lui faisait étrangement pensé à un radis. Il lui donna un coup dans bassin, et le chat tomba de son perchoir. Heureusement, il atterrit souplement sur ses pattes. Puis, il se retransforma en jeune fille.

- Je voulais voir si la légende était fondée, expliqua Damian en descendant à son tour.

Himitsu haussa les sourcils.

- Les chats retombent effectivement toujours sur leurs pattes ! gloussa-t-il.

Il ébouriffa gentiment les courts cheveux noirs de sa nouvelle camarade, qui grogna doucement.

- T'es pas très bavarde, c'est pas comme ça que tu vas t'intégrer. Allez viens, il est temps de manger, allons rejoindre les autres.

La nuit venait tout juste de tomber, et une lune pâle s'était élevée dans le ciel étoilé. Himitsu suivit Damian à l'intérieur du bateau, tentant en vain de mémoriser le chemin menant au réfectoire. Ils finirent par arriver dans une salle plutôt grande, occupée par une vingtaine d'hommes, tous attablés. Seul un, celui au gros ventre, était debout. Il posait sur les tables des grandes marmites remplies de pates. L'odeur emplit les narines de la jeune fille, qui sans réfléchir, s'installa à table. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle rencontra le regard narquois de son nouveau capitaine.

- Comment va mon nouveau chaton ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Himitsu retint un grognement animal.

- Il a bien dormi.

- C'est normal de dormir autant ?

- Les chats dorment beaucoup, affirma-t-elle.

- J'ai toujours voulu avoir un animal, murmura Ace en se avalant une cuisse de poulet.

A ces mots, la jeune fille se vexa, et lança :

- Je ne serai jamais ton animal, tu as entendu ? Jamais ! D'autant que les chats…

Elle se coupa brusquement en remarquant que son interlocuteur s'était brusquement endormi dans son assiette.

- Il est mort ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir à l'homme assis à ses côtés.

- Non, il s'endort tout le temps comme ça, dit-il, blasé.

Himitsu se mordit la langue et fit lentement le tour de la table, plus menaçante que jamais. Quand elle arriva derrière Ace, elle abattit son poing sur sa tête. Il se réveilla en sursaut, regardant avec effarement autour de lui.

- Oh ! Mon chaton !

- M'appelle pas comme ça ! Et écoutes moi quand je te parle, cinglé de narcoleptique !

Il se leva en douceur et la suivit tandis qu'elle sortait de la salle. Derrière eux, l'assistance riait.

- Ils vont si bien ensemble ! roucoula Damian.

Sur le pont, Himitsu s'était arrêtée. Ace, fixait, lui aussi, l'horizon. Le ciel dégagé leur permettait de voir au loin une île. Une idée vint brusquement à l'esprit d'Himitsu. Ace, comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, posa sa main sur son épaule et dit :

- Ecoute Himitsu, je ne sais pas d'où tu viens, ni qui tu es, qu'est-ce que tu cherches. Je ne peux même pas être sûr qu'Himitsu est ton vrai nom. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu n'es pas méchante. J'en suis certain. Tu auras beau me contredire autant de fois que tu le désires, je ne changerai pas d'opinion. Maintenant tu fais partie de mon équipage, et à ce titre, tu es mon amie.

Elle détacha son regard de l'île et plongea dans celui envoutant de son nouveau capitaine. Oui, elle finirait par accepter de l'appeler ainsi. Capitaine. Un sentiment étrange lui réchauffa le cœur. Du respect.

- Merci capitaine, dit-elle à voix basse.

* * *

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, et merci d'avoir lu !


	4. Trouble

_J'ai rassemblé deux chapitres pour celui-ci, alors profitez-en !_

_Merci à _**Deathgothika, vampirenessi**_ et _**Gol D. Asuna** _(__j'espère que ce chapitre satisfera ta soif de lait, mais dit… tu la sort d'où cette comparaison ? :p) __pour leurs commentaires !_

4

Trouble

Regarde le sol. Cache ton visage. Tes yeux. Ils auront peur en les voyants. Oh oui, tu leur fait peur. Tu n'es pas normale. Monstre, qu'on te disait. Meure, qu'on t'ordonnait. Va te cacher. Tu ne mérites pas de vivre. Ces yeux te jaugeaient tous, sans exceptions. Un jour, on lui avait dit que tout cela n'était que plaisanteries. Mais elle était dépourvue d'humour. Alors elle n'avait pu comprendre. Elle avait pourtant essayé. Sauf que personne n'avait été là pour lui apprendre. On lui demandait parfois ce qu'elle était. Un bon nombre de réponse s'offraient à elle. Un monstre, un accident, une expérience ratée, une injure envers la nature. Tout ce qu'elle se contentait de répondre, c'était « ce que les autres ont fait de moi ». Ces mots, à peines murmurés, parvenaient rarement aux oreilles des autres, et pourtant, leurs destinataires, elle-même, s'en trouver toujours énormément meurtrie.

C'est avec cette sensation qui lui tordait le ventre et lui enserrait le cœur, l'emprisonnant dans une cage sans serrure, qu'elle traversait les rues de la ville. Elle ne pouvant se retenir d'avancer dans les coins les plus sombres qu'elle dénichait. Chose difficile étant donné qu'il était midi, et que le soleil était à son zénith. Elle se sentait exposée, et détestait cela. L'obscurité rassurante lui manquait. Elle y voyait clair, tandis que les autres y étaient aveugles. C'était l'une de ses meilleures protections. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était contrainte d'avancer en pleine lumière, comme si un projecteur était sans cesse braqué sur elle.

Les regards des autres semblaient peser sur elle, lui brûlant le corps, pourtant caché derrière sa longue cape noire.

- Tu peux enlever cette cape tu sais, tu te fais encore plus remarquer ainsi, lui souffla doucement un homme aux cheveux rose en la rejoignant.

Elle lui coula un regard. Damian avait une démarche détendue, contrairement à elle. Il lui retira doucement sa capuche.

- Quoique, avec ton si beau visage, tu risques d'attirer encore plus l'attention, rit-il.

Un sentiment étrange la parcourut, tandis que ses joues commençaient à chauffer. Etait-ce… de la gêne ?

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? chuchota-t-elle.

- Combien de fois je dois te le répéter ? Il faut apprendre à se comporter normalement,, à devenir civilisé ! C'est quoi ces manières d'animal, non mais franchement !

- Je suis un animal, le coupa-t-elle en retenant un rire.

- Alors essaye de ne pas le montrer.

- Pourquoi ? s'offusqua-t-elle. Pour que je m'intègre mieux dans votre équipage ? Mais je ne sais même pas pourquoi votre timbré de capitaine m'a engagé !

C'était réellement agaçant de se voir toujours réprimandé par un homme à la tête de radis qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Oui, c'était agaçant. Elle détestait cela. Ce n'était pas de la liberté. C'était énervant, ça faisait souffler les gens, lever les yeux aux ciels. Et ça l'ennuyait. Se faire engueuler était décidemment la chose la plus ignoble qu'elle connaisse.

- J'ignorais que tes pupilles fendues t'empêcher de voir ce qui t'entourait, mais au cas où tu ne l'aurais point remarqué, on n'est pas vraiment beaucoup dans l'équipage. On a besoin de renfort, c'est nécessaire si on veut survivre à l'endroit où l'on se rend. Tu as un fruit du démon, techniquement tu ne devrais pas être trop nulle. Ace n'est pas imbécile, il l'a tout de suite remarqué. Et puis… les chats c'est mignon…

Himitsu soupira. Un instant Damian voulait qu'elle devienne une personne civilisé, le parfaite humain, et l'autre, il la prenait pour son propre animal domestique. Les hommes étaient incompréhensibles. Qu'est-ce qu'elle regrettait d'avoir rejoint cet équipage de fou !

- Vous êtes vraiment des imbéciles, un jour vous allez engager un ennemi dans votre équipage, dit-elle.

- Mais non, t'inquiète pas ! Et puis, tu n'es pas une ennemie alors tout va bien !

- Et si j'en étais une ? poursuivit-elle.

- Im-po-ssible. Tu es un chaton bien trop mignon pour ça. En attendant, retire moi donc cette foutue capuche.

Elle ne le fit en rien. Il était absolument hors de question qu'elle montre son visage à des inconnus. Mieux valait être prudente. Un pourrait un jour la reconnaître. On pourrait alors la rechercher, la capturer, l'enfermer dans une cage. Une horrible cage, avec des barreaux dur et froid, jusqu'à ce que l'usure et l'âge les accepte. On piétinerait ensuite tous ses maigres espoirs de survie, réduits en lambeaux toute forme de courage.

La silhouette encapuchonnée s'ébroua discrètement. Toutes ces hypothèses n'étaient guère basée sur de la peur, mais de la prévention. Elle se préparait juste comme elle le pouvait à ses quelques possibilités d'avenir. C'était toujours ainsi. Dès qu'elle tournait l'angle d'une rue, des nouvelles possibilités s'offraient à elle, toute plus funeste les unes que les autres. Elle imaginait sans problème tout ce qui pourrait lui être infligé. Et elle finissait toujours par parcourir une autre rue. Et ainsi de suite.

Cependant, quand le regard aux pupilles fendues de la jeune femme se posa sur le dos caché par une chemise de celui qui était maintenant son capitaine, une bouffée de confiance la parcourut. Cette fois, quand elle entra dans une petite échoppe, aucun scénario catastrophe ne lui vint à l'esprit.

Ace s'assit, les bras nonchalamment posés sur le comptoir. Les autres pirates le suivirent, et s'installèrent sur des chaises en bois. La seule fille de l'équipage restait droite comme un poteau à l'entrée du bar. Réagissant enfin, elle se glissa dans un coin sombre, tout au bout du comptoir. Prenant bien garde à cacher son visage, elle sortit une petite bille rouge d'une de ses poches et commença à jouer avec. Le léger bruit de roulement qu'elle produisait sur le comptoir attira l'attention du brun, qui se tourna vers elle. Elle ne vit pas son sourire, mais le sentit.

- Que puis-je vous offrir jeune homme ? demanda le barman, un homme à la longue barbe grisonnante, qui venait de sortir d'une pièce au fond du bar.

- Servez nous du saké, s'il vous plait. Et… je voudrai aussi ça.

Il posa bien en évidence la carte du bar, sous le nez de son propriétaire. Le barman écarquilla les yeux.

- Vous voulez manger tout cela ?

- Bien sûr !

Le barman ravala un commentaire et hocha la tête. Plus tard, il se ramena avec deux grands tonneaux de saké, et alors qu'il préparait les nombreux plats pour Ace, il remarqua une silhouette noire assise sur un tabouret, et s'approcha d'elle.

- Vous désirez ?

- Un verre de lait.

Il sembla surprit par la voix, féminine, qui lui parvenait de sous la capuche. Mais ce qui le surprit encore plus, c'était la demande de la jeune fille. Décidant de faire abstraction des étranges besoins de ses clients, il lui donna son verre de lait. Himitsu le porta aussitôt à ses lèvres, et commença à faire couler le liquide blanc sur sa langue, savourant sa boisson comme si c'était le meilleur des nectars.

Deux hommes la regardaient, avec un petit sourire narquois.

- On dirait que notre chaton aime le lait, rigola Alex en rabattant la capuche de sa nouvelle camarade.

Himitsu siffla de rage, et posa son verre. Ace s'était de nouveau endormi dans un de ses plats. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, son visage était recouvert de pattes à la bolognaise. Les autres pirates riaient joyeusement, choppes à la main. Ils étaient tous là, en train de rire. De se saouler.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je fais dans cet équipage…

Elle sortit brusquement du bar. Tel une ombre, elle se glissa dans une ruelle parallèle. Voilà. Ca recommençait. C'était toujours comme ça. Dès qu'elle se trouvait en compagnie d'individus, peu n'importe lesquels, son humeur changeait. Elle en avait parfaitement conscience. Cela avait toujours était ainsi. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle était capable de l'arrêter. Peut-être était-ce à cause de sa pauvre compréhension envers les humains qu'elle était comme ça.

Ce qui avait provoqué ce brusque changement d'humeur avait était la vue de cet équipage. Ils semblaient tous heureux, tout simplement. C'était agaçant. Les humains l'étaient tous.

- Je me suis assez fait remarquer comme ça, maintenant, il faut que je parte. Partir.

Pour aller où ?

- Loin, murmurait-elle dans sa cape.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sauter sur un toit, une main s'empara de sa cheville et la fit redescendre sur terre.

- J'ai jamais vu une fille aussi lunatique ! Un moment tu te tiens tranquille, et l'instant d'après tu cherches à t'enfuir. C'est quoi ton problème ? J'ai besoin de membre d'équipage !

Ace relâcha sa proie, et s'appuya contre un mur de brique, bras croisé sur son torse musclé.

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu as promis de faire partie d'en faire partie ?

- C'est là que tu trompes Ace, je ne t'ai jamais accordé aucune promesse. Je ne dois rien à personne, et personne ne me doit quoique ce soit. Tu peux essayer de me ligoter à ton mât, mais sache que j'essayerai toujours de m'enfuir, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

- Solitaire ? souffla le garçon, d'un ton étrangement calme, sans timbre.

- Typique d'un chat, répliqua-t-elle, en pensant que c'était bien plus que cela.

- Un chat a besoin d'un maître, ajouta-t-il.

- N'y pense même pas !

Ils étaient seuls dans la ruelle. Ace était visiblement l'unique pirate à l'avoir vu quitter le bar.

Alors qu'Himitsu s'attendait à recevoir un nouveau discourt de sa part, une nouvelle brimade qui la contraindrait à rester dans l'équipage des Spade, Ace quitta le mur et posa son index sur le front de la fille.

- Non, vraiment, c'est quoi ton problème ?

Elle haussa les épaules. C'était déjà assez humiliant de le savoir, pas le peine de le dire à voix haute.

- J'ai le droit de savoir non ? Pourquoi tu es partie comme ça, d'un coup ? On était bien dans le bar pourtant, on s'amusait.

Il fronça les sourcils. Un éclair de compréhension fit briller ses yeux noirs.

- Tu…

Il se tut, incapable de trouver les mots qui convenaient. Himitsu poussa un soupir de rage. Elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines avec ce capitaine.

- Je suis bipolaire, déclara-t-elle.

- Oh… Et ça consiste ?

- Changement d'humeur.

- Maniaco-dépressive ?

- Parfois.

- Tu te soignes ?

Sa voix n'avait cessé de diminuer. C'était assez gênant pour eux deux de parler de cela.

- Pas vraiment, murmura Himitsu.

Non, tout ce qu'elle faisait jusqu'alors, c'était évité les contacts, pour ne pas déclencher ses sautes d'humeurs.

- Parfait, on va t'aider dans ce cas ! Oublie pas de revenir quand tu te sentiras mieux !

Et il quitta la ruelle. Himitsu resta figée. Il venait de la laisser seule. Cette fois, il n'y avait aucun regard qui pesait sur son dos. Cela aurait était si simple de partir, pour ne plus jamais revenir. Du moins, si elle en avait envie. En avait-elle envie ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Solitaire, voilà ce qu'elle était. Elle le resterait, toujours. On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne. Et bien c'était son cas. Jusqu'alors, elle ne s'était jamais fait attraper, alors… pourquoi changer ? Même si son équipe était composée d'un seul membre, elle-même, elle souhaite continuer ainsi. Elle ne savait pas si elle le désirait, mais c'était beaucoup plus rassurant de poursuivre sur cette voie. Une voie qu'elle parcourrait seule. Une voie qu'elle connaissait. Pas une autre, pas une de pirate, comme le faisait l'équipage des Spade.

Continuer à marcher seule, c'était sûrement ce qu'elle voulait. Combien de fois avait-elle regretté d'être montée sur le navire à tête de cheval ? Combien de fois ? Si seulement elle n'avait pas choisir celui-ci, mais un autre, qui l'aurait emmené autre part, peu importe où, toute destination lui convenait, tant qu'elle ne l'approchait pas de lui. Toujours de si. Elle haïssait les si. C'était plein de remises en question, et ça révélait le doute qu'elle éprouvait. Remettre en question, douter, regretter. Des choses qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre.

- Tu penses trop.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle se laissa glisser contre un mur, la tête entre les mains. Si seulement elle s'était changée en animal qui pensait moins. Un castor par exemple. Ça pense moins un castor.

- Encore un si ! s'emporta-t-elle en abattant sa main contre le mur de brique.

La douleur provoquée par le coup, douleur qu'elle s'infligeait elle-même, la ramena sur terre. Son humeur changea de nouveau, et elle bondit en avant. Elle ne fit même pas attention à son visage découvert aux yeux de tous les passants, et courut dans les rues. Lunatique, oh oui elle l'était. Car en cet instant, elle souriait. Un rire nerveux et joyeux lui échappa.

Elle savait. C'était poursuivre encore un peu sa route avec eux. Voilà la chose qu'elle désirait, pour le moment. Vivre au jour le jour. Et ce jour-ci, elle voulait suivre Ace. Voilà pourquoi elle se cacha sur un toit, surprise par le spectacle que lui offrait l'équipage des Spade et un groupe d'homme masqués.

- Allons, je suis certain que nous pouvons régler cette histoire sans étincelle, lança Damian, main tendue devant lui.

Les hommes aux masques noirs dédaignèrent l'invitation. L'un d'eux sorti son épée de son fourreau, plus menaçant que jamais. Damian lança un regard exaspéré à son capitaine. Ce dernier se tenait droit comme un piquet près de la porte du bar, arborant une expression étrangement peinée.

- Dîtes capitaine, où est votre chat ? s'exclama un pirate.

Ace ne répondit pas, mais réagit tout de même. Il s'avança vers les hommes au masque, et tendit son bras vers eux. Son membre s'enflamma aussitôt, sous les yeux illuminés de Damian. Axel eut un sourire carnassier et sortit ses deux pistolets de sa ceinture de cuir, mâchant un brin d'herbe dans sa bouche à la manière d'un cow boy. Les coups commencèrent à fuser, les Spade affrontant ceux qui avaient eu la mauvaise idée de les importuner. Les prunelles aux pupilles fendues d'Himitsu se posèrent sur un homme au masque. Ce dernier marchait parmi les flammes, poignards à la main.

L'ombre à la cape posa sa main sur l'une de ses dagues, celle dont le pommeau d'argent était orné d'une opale de feu. La lame fusa, et se planta dans le dos de l'homme masqué. Un flot de sang s'en écoula. La vie abandonna rapidement l'homme, qui tomba brutalement sur le sol.

Himitsu remit rapidement son arme dans son fourreau. En se redressant, elle croisa le regard étonné d'Ace. Il paraissait vraiment surpris de la trouver ici, si tôt. D'autant qu'elle l'avait défendu, alors que l'homme masqué s'apprêtait à l'attaquer de dos. Le brun resta bouche bée, et les flammes qui entouraient son corps ne tardèrent pas à s'éteindre, sous les yeux brillants d'admiration de la jeune femme. Devant l'immobilité persistante du garçon, celle-ci se décida à prendre la parole :

- Je veux une bouteille de lait par jour, des balles pour jouer, un poisson à chaque repas, que la chambre rose soient repeinte en noir, avec des coussins dans…

- Pour te soigner ? la coupa Ace.

- Ça peut aider, affirma-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Le brun lui rendit son sourire, bien plus large.

- D'accord ! Et puis, tu pourras continuer à respecter ta promesse !

- Mais d'où sors-tu cette histoire de promesse bon dieu ?

Ace l'ignora, et la surprit en se jetant sur elle pour la serrer affectueusement dans ses bras. Très vite, sa main s'égara dans la courte chevelure aussi sombre que la nuit de la jeune fille. Il se mit à caresser doucement sa tête, et après le premier moment de stupéfaction passé, Himitsu ne put retenir un ronronnement. Ace éclata de rire.

- Les gars ! On a retrouvé notre chat !

Les Spade lancèrent de joyeux hourra. Ils retournèrent ensuite dans le bar, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais battu quelques secondes auparavant. Ace saisit Himitsu par le poignet et la fit assoir à ses côtés. Le barman déposa avec un sourire un verre de lait devant elle.

- T'oublieras pas de me prévenir la prochaine fois que tu changeras d'humeur et que t'essayeras de t'enfuir !

- Désolée, mais je le contrôle pas.

C'était tristement vrai. Un instant elle était une dépressive avec des idées suicidaires, et l'autre une maniaque excitée. D'ailleurs, elle était très souvent maniaque en présence de chose qui la réjouissait, comme du poisson.

- Tu sais, je le savais depuis le début ! se vanta-t-il.

- Et comment l'avais-tu deviné monsieur je sais tout ? persifla-t-elle.

- Il n'y a qu'une fille bipolaire qui serait capable d'échapper à mon charme légendaire, affirma-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Himitsu rougit, et se maudit sur place de cette réaction puérile. De nouveau, une brusque envie de s'enfuir à toute jambe s'empara d'elle. Ace avait dû le prévoir car il la plaqua violement contre le bar, puis repassa à l'attaque de son repas. Légèrement sonnée, Himitsu se remit en position assise. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à crier de toutes ses forces sur son nouveau capitaine, ce dernier s'était endormi dans son plat. La jeune femme préféra donc le laisser roupiller dans ses pâtes, et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le bateau à la proue en forme de cheval. La nuit était tombée, et dans l'obscurité elle se sentait bien. C'était agréable de pouvoir marcher et se fondre dans les ténèbres, sans que votre présence ne soit remarquée de quiconque. Himitsu grimpa le plus haut possible sur le mât du navire, et après s'être changée en chat, s'endormit la tête sur les pattes.

* * *

- Himitsu !

- Himitsu !

- Réveille-toi !

- Elle a pas l'air de vouloir se réveiller…

- Je paris que t'es tellement grosse qui si tu tombes du mât, ce sera des deux côtés !

- Postérieur de thon !

- Tu es tellement énorme que quand tu vas te baigner les baleines chante « We are family ! ».

- Anus lustré !

- Maintenant je comprends pourquoi on a inventé la cagoule !

- Non, elle ne se lève vraiment pas…

- Attendez, laissez-moi essayez ! Chatooon ! Ton maî-maître ta cuisiné du bon poisson !

Le chat ouvrit ses yeux et sauta du mât, atterrissant souplement sur le pont. Il lança un regard curieux à l'origine de la voix. Ace lui souriait bêtement.

- Imbécile ! souffla. T'as vraiment le quotient intellectuel d'une fougère !

Ace se mit à rire, ne comprenant visiblement pas qu'il était la cible de l'insulte. Himitsu soupira et alla d'un pas lent dans la salle à manger, Ace collé à ses basques.

- Tu sais qu'en te voyant comme ça, je comprends pourquoi j'ai eu du mal à rejoindre ton équipage… marmonna-t-elle.

- Mais tu es là maintenant ! renchérit-il.

- Oui, et je me demande vraiment pourquoi… grogna-t-elle.

Le garçon fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu sa dernière phrase, et la fit assoir à côté de sa place habituel. Lui-même s'y installa. Un homme de grande taille avec un ventre énorme vint vers eux, portant avec lui un grand plat de poisson. Sitôt que celui-ci fut posé sur la table, Himitsu et Ace se mirent à en dévorer voracement le contenu. La jeune fille, entre deux gorgées de lait, grogna :

- Touche pas à mon poisson.

- Touche pas à mon poisson, capitaine, corrigea-t-il en se redressant.

Il se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et posa paresseusement ses mains sur sa pense, soupirant de bien-être. Himitsu lâcha son dernier squelette de poisson sur le plat de fer et se tourna vers son tout nouveau capitaine.

- Capitaine… Où allons-nous ?

Deux diamants noirs se posèrent sur elle. Une agréable vague de chaleur traversa son corps.

- Il y a quelqu'un que je dois remercier.

Himitsu haussa les sourcils. Cette réponse l'avait surprise. Elle qui s'attendait plus au nom d'une île. Mais elle savait qu'elle allait devoir s'y faire. Elle n'avait jamais eu de capitaine, du moins pas de ce genre-là. Heureusement, celui-là ne semblait pas du genre à lui empêcher de faire ce qu'elle désirait.

- D'accord, tu me réveilleras quand on arrivera, dit-elle en se levant et en quittant la pièce.

Elle aperçut Damian, occupé à jouer aux cartes avec un membre de l'équipage. Axel sourit en voyant Himitsu et se précipita vers elle, une affiche à la main.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais une prime ! s'exclama-t-il en lui mettant son papier sous le nez.

La jeune fille arracha la feuille des mains de son propriétaire et la scruta, inquiète. Mais son inquiétude retomba rapidement. C'était toujours la même photo qu'avant. Celle d'un chat noir sur un toit, et non d'une jeune fille aux pupilles fendues. Personnes ne pourraient jamais la reconnaître si ce n'est les personnes les plus proches d'elles.

- Bon, c'est un peu bizarre de mettre une prime sur la tête d'un chat mais je suppose que c'est toi…

- Oui, c'est bien moi, affirma-t-elle.

Damian laissa tomber ses cartes et lut l'affichette.

- Le chat ? C'est tout ce qu'il mette comme nom ? s'offusqua-t-il.

Il se tut brusquement en voyant le montant de la prime.

- Six cents soixante-six Berrys ? C'est tout ?

- C'est le chiffre de diable, gloussa un membre de l'équipage.

Himitsu haussa les épaules. Cela ne l'avait jamais particulièrement choqué. En réalité, elle n'en avait cure de cette prime, chiffre de diable ou pas. Personne ne la reconnaissait alors à quoi bon. Et pourtant, cela faisait pas mal de temps qu'elle la possédait.

- Ce n'est qu'un chat qu'ils cherchent, alors pourquoi mettre une prime plus élevée ? soupira-t-elle.

- Enfin tout de même…

L'autre membre d'équipage s'éloignait en frappant dans ses mains :

- Le chiffre de diable ! Cette fille doit porter la poisse.

Himitsu eut un nouveau soupir. Il avait raison, quelque part. Si elle n'avait pas eu la poisse, jamais elle ne serait tombée sur pareille équipage. Et après, c'était avec des psychopathes tels qu'eux qu'elle était sensée son trouble psychiatrique.

* * *

_Voilà ! Maintenant vous connaissez un peu mieux Himitsu ! Je tiens à préciser qu'elle est bipolaire, certes, mais pas non plus très atteinte (je dirais qu'elle en est au plus bas niveau). C'était ça ou elle était schizophréne !_

_Dans le prochain chapitre, on commencera enfin à passer aux choses sèrieuses !_


	5. A la rencontre de l'empereur pirate

Merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui laissent des commentaires !

Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de corriger convenablement ce chapitre...

* * *

5

A la rencontre de l'empereur pirate

- Tu en prends un chaque matin, ça te calmera, lui dit le médecin de bord.

Himitsu ouvrit la boite qu'il venait de lui donner. Elle était pleine de petites billes blanches.

- Ce n'est pas fait pour jouer, déclara-t-il en comprenant pourquoi les yeux d'obsidienne de la jeune fille s'étaient soudainement mis à briller.

Elle lui adressa un sourire innocent et quitta l'infirmerie. Elle dormirait bien encore un peu…

- Himitsu tu viens ? la héla Alex en passant devant elle. Nous approchons d'une île.

La brune soupira. Son petit somme allait devoir attendre.

Les Spade voguaient depuis trois semaines sur Grand Line, alternant période de beau temps et de tempête. Himitsu avait été impressionnée par les étrangetés des fonds marins. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait l'occasion d'observer des poisson rouges géants, ou encore des canard-tortues. D'habitude, elle restait plus cachée dans une caisse, et ne voyait rien du paysage.

Mais pouvoir admirer les océans étaient l'un des avantages d'être pirate.

Malheureusement, la jeune fille était encore capable d'énoncer une liste si longue d'inconvénients qu'elle doutait parfois de sa raison sur ce navire. Elle en avait parlé une fois à Ace, alors qu'elle était de nouveau dans une passe d'indécision. Le capitaine au chapeau orange s'était contenté d'éclater de rire. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui répondre.

Et cela avait sur le coup eut pour effet de rendre Himitsu encore plus dépressive.

Pour changer cela, Damian lui avait offert un canard en plastique. Elle s'était beaucoup amusée cet après-midi-là. Puis la vue des primes de ses compagnons l'avaient à nouveau fait douter. Alex lui avait donc apporté du poisson fraichement pêché. Mais ensuite, il y avait eu la fois où le charpentier du bateau lui avait refusé de lui fournir la bonne nuance de rouge pour repeindre sa chambre. L'idée de devoir éternellement vivre dans une chambre rose s'était alors imposée à elle, et Himitsu s'était mise à pleurer toute les larmes de son corps. Le charpentier avait donc dû céder, sous le regard rieur de son capitaine.

Alex et sa nouvelle camarade sortir sur le pont. Une épaisse couche de neige le recouvrait, et une petite dizaine d'homme était occupés à la dégager. Ils portaient tous d'épais manteaux, avec des gants et des bonnets. En les observant, Himitsu parut soudain prendre conscience de la température extérieure, et un frisson la parcourut. Une veste rembourrée de laine se posa instantanément sur ses épaules. Surprise par cette attention, elle se retourna, et découvrit deux diamants noirs, qui la fixaient. A seulement quelques centimètres.

Himitsu fit un bond en arrière, manqua quelques marches dissimulées par la neige, et tomba dans le tapis blanc. Des rires se firent entendre, alors qu'une vive chaleur envahissait le corps de la jeune étourdie. Une chaleur qui n'avait rien à voir avec le manteau de laine.

- Comment s'appelle cette île ? questionna Ace et ignorant la jeune fille, qui se sentit d'autant plus honteuse.

Sous le coup de l'émotion, elle se transforma en chat, et grimpa sur la balustrade, puis enfouit sa tête noire dans ses pattes. Damian tenta bien de la caresser derrière l'oreille, mais l'animal lui cracha sauvagement au visage en le sentant approcher.

- C'est une île hivernale, commença Damian…

Chaque pirate présent sur le bateau était suspendu aux lèvres du navigateur aux cheveux roses. Mais certains ne purent s'empêcher d'hausser les sourcils. Il était assez facile de savoir que l'île était hivernale.

- …du nom d'Oldstones. De ce que je sais, elle est entièrement composée de roches, et ses montagnes sont pleines d'immenses grottes. La neige qui la recouvre est éternelle. Ils sont aussi spécialisés dans les feux d'artifices. En définitive, on va se les cailler ! acheva-t-il avec classe.

Les moustaches du félin frémirent. Les Spade étaient décidemment tous incapable de parler plus d'une minute sans dire d'imbécilités. C'était un automatisme chez eux. Tout ce qu'il leur passait par la tête devait obligatoirement être exprimé.

- Au moins il y aura de jolis lumières, ricana Ace.

Himitsu passa sa langue sur son museau, inspectant d'un œil critique le capitaine aux cheveux d'ébène. La lourde cape qu'il portait lui allait parfaitement. Ses muscles n'en étaient que plus mis en valeurs. Si Himitsu avait été une dévergondée, ou pire, une gourgandine, elle n'aurait pas hésité et se serait jeté sur lui. Mais Himitsu n'était pas de ce genre-là. Non, elle préférait regarder de loin.

- On arrive ! cria un pirate.

- Ouais !

Le chat sauta de son perchoir et suivit d'une démarche tranquille le capitaine.

- Joli dérapage, lui souffla-t-il en faisant allusion à la magnifique trace que sa chute avait provoqué dans la neige.

Himitsu cracha à ses pieds et sauta du bateau. Ils venaient juste de s'arrêter sur la berge. Malheureusement, ce qu'Himitsu n'avait pas prévu, c'est que la neige serait épaisse d'environ deux bons mètres, et surtout, que le dessus serait aussi peu compact. Elle s'enfonça donc d'un bon mètre dans le couvert blanc. Ses nouveaux compagnons, l'ayant remarqué, décidèrent de s'armer de raquette avant de sortir du navire.

Une main saisit le chat par la peau de son cou, et le porta devant son visage.

- Je rêve où tu es dans une passe maladroite ?

Non. Elle n'était pas horriblement étourdie. Non, le torse musclé qu'elle devinait sous le tee-shirt violet du jeune homme n'attirait point son regard. Et par-dessus-tout, son humeur n'était pas à l'étourdissement. La chance n'était tout simplement pas avec elle.

Ace sourit, de son habituel sourire capable d'éclairer la journée du plus taciturne pirate. Il posa le chat sur son chapeau et commença à avancer, marchant lentement à cause de ses raquettes.

- Allons explorer cette ile ! lança-t-il.

Les pirates se mirent en route, en laissant seulement cinq pour monter la garde sur le bateau. La neige était très fine en surface, pour ensuite se solidifier, et finir en glace. L'air semblait lui-même congelé, comme si des minuscules cristaux le parcourraient. Tout paraissait figé ici, dans cette immensité blanche. Beaucoup portait leurs mains à leurs yeux pour se protéger de la forte luminosité. Les rayons du soleil se reflétaient sur la neige et brulait leurs rétines. L'avancée des pirates étaient rendues laborieuses par la température qui frôlait les moins vingt degrés. Et bientôt, le chemin se transforma en pente, pour grimper le flanc de la montagne.

- Capitaine, êtes-vous certain qu'il est ici ? s'exclama un pirate en se relevant, de la neige étalé sur son corps.

- Sûr et certain, affirma Ace. Il est ici.

Les pirates firent la moue. La plupart ne paraissait pas ravi de savoir que la mystérieuse personne que leur capitaine poursuivait était sur cette île. D'autant que par son climat, les possibilités de fuites qu'elle offrait étaient réduites. A moins de dévaler la montagne en mode boule de neige géante.

Un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre.

Les pirates s'arrêtèrent aussitôt.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? murmura Damian.

Axel haussa les épaules. Néanmoins, sa main était posée sur l'une de ses armes.

Il y eut une nouvelle explosion.

Il était difficile de déterminer d'où pouvait provenir ces bruits. Les sons se répercutaient contre les montagnes, à la même manière qu'un écho. Cette fois cependant, les pirates surent que les bruits s'approchaient d'eux. Ace, tendu, leur ordonna d'accélérer le mouvement. Les yeux d'obsidienne du félin sur son chapeau scrutaient les moindres recoins du chemin. Mais il n'y avait rien. Jusqu'à ce que…

- Capitaine ! cria Damian.

Ace se retourna aussitôt et suivit le point que son navigateur lui désignait. Plus loin, derrière eux, un nuage blanc de neige avançait.

- C'est comme une avalanche, remarqua Axel.

- Mais qui remonte la montagne, termina Ace, sourcils froncés.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis Ace cria :

- Partez devant, je vous rejoints !

- Mais capitaine… se plaignirent les pirates.

- C'est un ordre.

Himitsu fut impressionnée par le ton qu'avait pris sa voix. Elle s'était toujours demandé comment ce gamin parfois au comportement d'un gamin irascible avait fait pour devenir capitaine. Pour que des hommes acceptent de le suivre. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle comprenait.

Leurs compagnons s'éloignèrent donc rapidement, promettant cependant de revenir si Ace ne les rejoignait pas dans une heure maximum. Himitsu était restée sur le chapeau de son capitaine, bien décidée à ne pas abandonner sa place. Pourtant, une grande main vint l'en déloger.

- On va voir comment tu te bas, sourit Ace en posant délicatement le félin sur le tapis blanc.

Himitsu se retransforma en humaine. Elle s'enfonça légèrement dans la neige. C'est avec horreur qu'elle constata qu'elle ne portait pas ses deux dagues, dont elle ne se séparait jamais en règle générale.

- Je n'ai pas mes dagues, paniqua-t-elle.

Elle avait dû les oublier lorsqu'elle les avait enlevés pour peindre un mur de sa chambre, dans la peur de mettre de la teinture dessus. Mais elle avait oublié de les reprendre. Cette oubli pouvait maintenant lui coutait cher.

- Tu n'as rien d'autres ? insista Ace en fronçant les sourcils.

Himitsu se mordit la lèvre.

- Et bien… J'ai des griffes mais je ne suis…

- Montre, la coupa-t-il.

Elle releva la tête. En général, elle n'aimait pas de se servir de ses griffes sous sa forme humaine. On lui avait dit qu'elle faisait peur. Et elle ne voulait pas effrayer.

- Montre, répéta Ace.

Himitsu tendit sa main. Ses ongles poussèrent, gagnant une petite vingtaine de centimètres en quelques secondes.

- Ce sera parfait, déclara Ace en lui souriant pour l'encourager.

Il se détourna d'elle.

- Ça arrive.

Le nuage blanc était presque sur eux. Maintenant qu'ils en étaient aussi près, les deux camarades pouvaient distinguer de grandes formes blanches.

- Des ours ? lança Himitsu.

C'était effectivement des ours blancs qui courraient vers eux, tenant des étranges tubes entre leurs pattes. Ils étaient si grands que pour eux la neige n'était qu'un simple duvet blanc, qui ne gênait nullement leurs mouvements.

Ace laissa passer le premier ours à les atteindre, qui se précipita aussitôt sur la brune. C'était en quelque sorte un test. Il fallait bien qu'il évalue le niveau de sa nouvelle recrue.

Himitsu l'avait bien compris, et elle décida de faire tout pour l'impressionner. Normalement, elle ne se battait pas. Il lui était déjà arrivé de tuer. Mais c'était toujours dans le dos qu'elle frappait. Cela pouvait paraître lâche. Non, cela l'était. Mais Himitsu ne s'était jamais elle-même considérée comme un ange. On n'avait eu aucune pitié avec elle, alors pourquoi en aurait-elle ? En définitive, le résultat était toujours le même. Un corps baigné de sang au sol.

Cette fois, son adversaire se précipitait vers elle. Et elle n'était pas sure que l'attaquer par derrière serait une bonne idée.

L'ennemi fut finalement sur elle, et avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, une nouvelle explosion retenti. Des étincelles turquoise apparurent, et Himitsu en eut des picotements, là où sa peau était entrée en contact. Les explosions provenaient des feux d'artifices que lançaient les ours.

La neige amortit la chute de la brune. Celle-ci se releva rapidement et se jeta sauvagement sur son opposant, atterrissant sur ses larges épaules blanches. L'ours parut désorienté, puis commença à s'ébrouer dans le but de la faire tomber. Mais c'était sans compter les longues griffes acérées qui s'étaient plantées dans son dos. L'animal eut un feulement causé par la douleur, puis s'agita d'avantages. Ses plaintes attirèrent deux autres de ses congénères.

Plus loin, le capitaine avait disparu dans un immense brasier. Parfois, l'on pouvait voir d'immenses silhouettes s'y mouvoir. Himitsu ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si son capitaine était l'origine de ce feu. Jamais elle n'en avait vu d'aussi impressionnant, d'aussi vivant. La fascination qu'elle avait toujours éprouvée pour les flammes dansantes fut difficile à réprimer. Son envie de contempler le feu, tirant presque sur la pyromanie, était bien capable de la déconcentrer totalement de son combat. Et il ne fallait pas.

Se défaisant du magnifique spectacle, Himitsu tenta d'oublier la cause de l'air devenu chaud, et scruta les mouvements de ses trois nouveaux adversaires. Les deux autres tournaient en cercle autour d'elle, et de l'ours sur lequel elle était perchée. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

Elle attendit donc qu'un des ours s'approche d'elle, et fit un bond immense pour se jeter sur lui. Sa cible fut miraculeusement atteinte. Elle se retrouvait maintenant avec deux tubes de feu d'artifices dans les mains. Le premier fut lancé sur les deux autres ours, dans le seul but de les distraire, et elle enfonça violement le second dans la poitrine de l'ours. Une gerbe de sang recouvrit ses vêtements, tandis que la nouvelle explosion la projetait dans la neige. Légèrement sonnée, elle mit un temps à se redresser. Un animal en profita pour la saisir par les deux bras, la maintenant en l'air. Himitsu lui envoya sa jambe, atteignant sa tête. Un craquement se fit entendre.

Elle retomba au sol. Ses griffes partirent vers les pattes arrière de l'ours, puis celle avant. Ce dernier s'écroula au sol, incapable de rester debout.

Le dernier, celui sur lequel elle avait planté ses griffes dans le dos, s'approcha. Il paraissait furieux. Le combat redoubla d'intensité, tandis qu'elle évitait agilement les coups qu'il lui portait. Finalement, elle parvint à tendre son index, le posant sur un point sur le torse blanc de l'animal. Sa griffe sortit, allant se planter dans le cœur de la bête. Elle suffoqua quelques secondes, puis s'écroula.

Les genoux d'Himitsu tremblaient. Elle avait chaud. Ses habits étaient recouverts de sang, si bien qu'ils en étaient devenus rouges. L'odeur de rouille qui s'en dégager ne l'a déranger pas plus que ça. Non, ce qui la dérangeait, c'était la couleur qu'avaient prises ses griffes. Elle les porta à ses lèvres, et se mit à se sucer le bout des doigts pour les nettoyer. Un gout métallique envahit sa bouche.

Le brasier disparut, au grand dam de la jeune fille. Ace lui sourit, et souffla pour éteindre le bout de son index en feu.

- C'est toi qui fait ça ? s'exclama Himitsu. Tu es un logia ?

- Pyro fruit, répondit simplement Ace en s'approchant d'elle.

Son regard tomba sur les trois adversaires défaits d'Himitsu. Il parut impressionné.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? railla Himitsu.

- C'est plutôt pas mal tout ça… qui sait, peut-être que tu pourras t'entrainer avec Damian sans qu'il ne te mette la pâté ! rétorqua-t-il.

Il vit alors ce que faisait la brune. Il vit la teinte pourpre de ses ongles. Il resta muet quelques secondes, puis décida de passer outre.

- On rejoint les autres, dit-il platement.

Himitsu se retransforma en chat et sauta sur la tête de son capitaine, sa queue noire se balançant à un rythme régulier derrière elle. Le garçon avait paru surpris par ses manières. Mais qu'avait-elle fait de mal ? C'était normal de se nettoyer les griffes !

Ensemble, ils remontèrent la pente.

Leurs compagnons n'étaient pas allés très loin sans eux. Ils s'étaient même arrêtés pour els attendre.

- Je pensais vous avoir dit de partir, remarqua Ace avec un sourire.

- Nous l'avons fait, répliqua Damian, mais tu n'avais pas prisé jusqu'où.

L'homme aux cheveux rose lui tira la langue et ils commencèrent à parler des créatures que leur capitaine et « le chaton », comme ils disaient, avaient affrontées. Beaucoup rire en sachant que les explosions étaient les feux d'artifices. Lancés par des ours polaires.

- Capitaine, regardez, il y a de la lumière là-bas, s'écria brutalement un pirate.

Ace suivit son regard. Son visage se ferma.

- C'est eux. Allons-y.

Ils empruntèrent un chemin au bord de la montagne, qui montait toujours plus haut. Une tempête arriva, et la neige se mit à tomber. Il fallait faire attention à ne pas tomber dans le vide. Derrière le capitaine, les pirates se plaignaient de la température qui baissait toujours plus. Himitsu, elle, était entièrement satisfaite. La douce chaleur qui émanait de son capitaine, qui provenait en réalité de son fruit du démon, la réchauffait.

- Dit… Tu peux parler sous cette forme de chat ? lança Ace.

Le chat en question resta silencieux.

- Oh je vois. C'est surtout une excuse pour ne pas parler. Je te fatigue.

Cette fois, il récolta un regard exaspéré du félin. Il éclata de rire. Le regard aux pupilles fendues devint interrogatif.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est étrange de voir un chat te fixer avec un regard intelligent.

Les moustaches d'Himitsu frémirent. Venait-il de lâcher un compliment ? Avait-elle un regard intelligent ?

- Le plus étonnant, c'est ce regard, quand on sait la stupidité qu'il y a derrière.

Le chat planta ses griffes dans le chapeau orange, sifflant de rage. Ace éclata de rire. Il n'avait rien de mieux pour la faire réagir.

- Nous sommes bientôt arrivés les gars, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

- Attends une seconde capitaine, t'es sérieux là ? insista un pirate.

- Tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, répondit Ace.

Et il reprit sa marche.

- …Je dois absolument voir sh…

Le murmure du brun fut emporté par la tempête, et Himitsu ne parvint pas à savoir quel était le nom du mystérieux personnage qu'il cherchait tant. Elle sentit la tension dans le groupe augmentait considérablement. Ils étaient arrivés devant une grotte éclairée. Ace se tenait droit comme un piquet, silencieux. Des ombres se mouvaient dans les profondeurs de la grotte. Les poils d'Himitsu s'hérissèrent.

Ace fit quelque pas en avant. Il arriva près d'un grand feu, et un groupe d'homme apparut.

Ils étaient tous assis en tailleurs, mais leurs visage restaient cachés dans l'ombre. Un lourd silence s'installa. Personne ne parlait, les hommes assis jaugeant ceux debout, qui venait les déranger. Ace avait son regard fixé sur un point, droit devant lui. Il fut finalement le premier à parler, alors qu'Himitsu s'apprêtait à bondir pour s'éloigner de toute cette tension malsaine.

- Je suis Ace aux poings ardents, capitaine de l'équipage des Spade, déclara-t-il d'une voix étrangement calme.

Un souffle se fit entendre. Une odeur de tabac se répandit dans l'air.

- Ah, les pirates Spade tu dis, lança une voix grave.

Il fit une pause.

- Ah oui, le jeune surdoué aux dents longues.

Un bruit métallique parvint aux oreilles du félin, qui devina que l'homme à l'origine de la voix venait de poser sa main sur son arme.

L'atmosphère changea de nouveau. Cette fois, il devint plus oppressant, comme le calme avant la tempête, lorsque tout semble figé, et la nature parait attendre la catastrophe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? questionna l'homme dans l'ombre, en posant son sabre devant lui, sa main tenant fermement la garde.

Ace porta ses mains à son torse, et s'exclama :

- Rien, je suis venu en tant qu'ami. Mon petit frère parle de vous tout le temps. Il m'a dit que vous lui aviez sauvé la vie. Je voulais vous rencontrer, et vous dire merci.

Sitôt qu'il eut fini son explication, l'homme dans l'ombre se pencha en avant, une mine incroyablement réjouie au visage. Il avait des cheveux d'une intense couleur rousse, tirant sur le rouge. Sa peau tannée était marquée à de nombreux endroits par des cicatrices.

Himitsu resta longtemps immobile, incapable de formuler une pensée digne de ce nom. Alors comme ça, Ace avait un frère… Elle réalisa brutalement que de la même manière que ces hommes ne connaissaient rien d'elle, elle ne savait rien non plus d'eux. Elle avait eu tort de l'oublier.

- Ca alors ! Sacré Luffy ! s'écria le roux. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait un frère ! Je suis très heureux que tu sois venu, et je crois qu'on a plein de choses à se raconter.

* * *

J'espère qu'il n'y avait pas trop de fautes d'orthographe !

Je n'ais plus le temps de rien faire en ce moment, je me prépare pour un concours, et bien évidemment, je ne dors plus à cause de ça... Bref. Il n'y aura probablement plus de chapitre pendant un certain temps, j'ai trop de boulot. Désolée !


End file.
